Pokemons
by TheGhost129
Summary: ...It just pokemons... The Image is the Celeseon. Celesteon is a combine of Eevee evoluetion and I did not made Celesteon . Someone in Youtube made it and She let me to do this story.
1. Peoples Characters

Pokémons

Raikou

Eevee

Snivy

Umbreon

Espeon

Leafon

Glaceon

Vaporeon

Ditto

Pikachu

Some other pokemons that I cant spell…


	2. Star

**Anyone want to put their self in the story?**

**Ask me Mkay? **

**:D**

* * *

The Eevee who turned into a Chelestone.

Star thought she was just a normal Eevee like the other. Or is she?

Her friends, Fire(Boy), Water(Girl), Dark(Boy), and Light(Girl).

They was her only friends. But one day, Their parents let them go and find a stone to evolve. My parents let me go too. I followed my friends, We take turns, Dark wanted to be a Umbreon, Fire want to be a Flareon, Water wanted to be a Vaporeon, And lastly Light wanted to be a jolteon. I didnt know what kind to evolve. So i waited and waited to what kind of stones that i should choose. We wanted to create a group but they need me to evolve. That night when everyone was asleep. I went to find a stone to evolve, But then i tripped over a rock(Stone). I was turned into a Chelestone. A rare one too. I turned back, And i bumped into my Friends.

"Hi guys!" I said

"Do we know you?" Fire asked.

"Of course you do!"

"What are you?" Light asked.

"A Chelestone"

"What a stupid name! Let go find Star!" Water yelled.

They nodded.

I almost cried.

Dark was looking at me, Luckly i still my Blue eyes. But Dark didnt talked but turned away from me and Follow Water.

I never feel so alone... I might at well, leave and live on my own. I walked bunch of miles and miles.

I will never forgive them. Even they are my friends. If they were my friends, they should know me. But no, They didnt. Why did i even hang with them? I stopped a while and find some berries to eat and, maybe a Shelter that called, Home.

Or some friends.

When i stepped outside, I relized that i shouldnt have done that... There was a Bunch of trainers. They all want me. I have to get ready. A trainer with a pink hat and Pink everything. She threw out a pokemon, It was a Typhlosion. Well atleast it wasnt pink. It threw flamethower on me. I dodged, I was amazed of my speed. I wonder What i can do. I open my moouth and try to do a energy ball. And it did, I shot that Typhlosion and It fainted. Whoa, That was Awesome! Then a another trainer came and Threw out a pokemon, It was a Scizor. So the trainer is a bug Trainer? Oh well, It shot Focus Energy at me but i dodged it, I saw it widden it eyes. I smirk of it. I didnt have a turn, the trainer wanted him to attack me. "Scizor, Use Quick attack!" "Sci-zor!" I see... It wanted to behind my tail. I see, Smart trainer. I turned back and use Shadow ball on the Scizor. I heard something, so I left. Scizor stood up and didnt see where i am. I raced back where i heard the commution. There i saw a Ralts, Plusle, Swablu, and bunch of the little, young, Wounded pokemon. There was a trainer who have a Salamence. I snarled lowly. The pokemons was wounded, was a Tropius, Absol, and a Zangoose.

I use quick attack on the Salamence Before it use Hyper beam on the Wounded pokemons. The Salamence Stood up, Kinda wounded. It use Hyper beam on me. But... I didnt feel anything. I shook it off. And i Gasped! I was Hyper beam proof!

**( XDDD! HYPER BEAM PROOF! XDDD )**

* * *

Then it fainted, I looked up the trainer but she put her pokemon back and ran away.

_Foolish Humans_

I walked toward the pokemons that i helped. The little pokemons was saying "How did you do that?!" "Thank for helping us!" "She should be one of the Gurdians!"

_'Gurdians?_

"What you mean by Gurdians?" I asked, My voice was gentle.

"Well they are the Gurdians! They help us! Like you!" The Plusle said, pointing to Tropius, Absol, and the Zangoose. The Zangoose was Moving alittle bit. I use my Healing Orb (I made it up okay) to help them heal. I shot Water gun on them. Absol let out achoo. Tropius stood up, shaking the water off. Zangoose was Shaking also. They looked around then they look at me.

The little, young pokemons was saying that i help them. And how i was Hyper beam proof. Absol was looking at me, I guess he like me, But i dont like him. I like the Zangoose. After they were distracting, I ran away. The Zangoose saw me and chase after me.

I was too fast, So the Zangoose didnt catch up. Whew. I saw a hallow tree, That will be my new home, I grab some comfy leaves. And i slept.

* * *

I woke like in 5:00 in the mourning. I got some berries to eat. I love my life but also i miss my old friends...

"Ahhhhhh!" A nearby pokemon shouted.

_Oh great, It them again._

I use shadow ball on the Salamence. It fainted. I jumped out, nudging the Pichu away from them. After the trainer was gone, I ran away.

The Gurdians came but see nothing.

"Hi Gurdians, Dont mind helping me! The strange pokemon help me!" The pichu said.

Absol was looking annoying.

"Eh, Are you jelly much, Thunder?" The Tropius said

"Um no! What about Red? He may be jelly too!"

"Am not!"

"Then why did you chase her then?"

"I-i er..."

Then a rustle from the bush nearby

I came out.

I tiled my head slightly.

Then the Tropius came toward me

"Hey, We wanted to said Thanks for helping us"

I nodded, Accepted the Thing...

They turned around .

I have a ? above my head.

"Can she join, Red?"

"I- I dont know..."

"We still need more fighter..."

"Your right, We do, Sky"

"We do But A GIRL FEMALE?"

**Should they let her in the Gurdians team?**

**See next time :D**


	3. Form

Star is became evil,

If you want your character to join

Write the form down :D mkay?

Name:

Age:

Side(Gurdians or The bad side?):

Persontily:

Marking?:

Pokemons(What kinds of pokemon is your character?):

Other:

* * *

Mkay that all... Oh and the bad side is Star's teams :P


	4. Newcomer and New People :3

**Star became evil and have allies of her own.**

"So... Dark any intruders?" I asked my dep.

"None so far... I bet the Guradians is up to something" He repiled.

I nodded and said "Well partol the terriroty and some of us will go hunting"

Dark nodded. Water and Light was hunting. Dark and Flame was partoling the ter. I stay back.

We eat blood, And mostly berries. And Sometime we ate Pokemon's flesh.

So Water is catching the fishs pokemons, While Light is watching over so no one amushbush them. But that didnt work. 8 Pokemons They came out of the bus so they were out number. That aint fair! The pokemons was a White Growthie, Two Scyther, A ninetale, A Houndoom, A Arcanine, And a Herscross.

Light panicked and use Hyperbeam and thunder on them. We have pulled them back and put them in the Medinace den.(Which was Water's) Water was a medinace pokemon, Because she know ALL of the herbs and learn a move call Heal bell. (I DO NOT OWN THE NEWCOMERS AND THEY BELONG TO RACEINGWOLF, THEY ARE FROM THE STORY PATH OF DESTINY, CHECK IT OUT!) Star let them stay awhile. Water was fixing their ways lounds.

5 days later~

They finally woke up, They wanted to move on but What about Stormblade? Then they notice the Varpoeon sleeping next to Stormblade, Warming Him. Stormblade open his eyes. "Oh you guys are awake, This Varpeon saves our lives... And the leader let us stay here for awhile." Then Stormblade closed his eyes and began sleeping. Dusk, The Umbreon poke his head in... "Oh... You guys finally awake... You can had some preys we have in the Fresh kill pile." Dusk said, His rings was Green and Blue, His eyes was just plain red. "Well? Are you guys coming?" Dusk repiled again. We all went out and saw all the pokemons staring at them, Well some werent. And some were fighting. "What they doing?" The White Growlithe said. "They just practiceing" Dusk repiled, stopping to pile where the Preys were. "You can have one or 2" Dusk said, Walking away. Thunder( A girl BTW), Spark, and The ninetale was watching the fight. They have a Female shiny Escavalier on one side and 5 pokemon the other side. The Female Escavalier beats them all.

* * *

Water woke up and looked at Stormblade.

...

...

...

Water licked his wounds clean. And then put a wet moss on some of his unheal wounds. Water pounced out. She bumped into someone red. She looked up and found it was Fire. "Hi Fire..." "Hi.. Water..." Scizor have a crush on Water, After se saved him from some Gay fucking Trainer that was humping him.

~Flashback~

Todd, His trainer let him out of his pokeball, and command him.

"Fire, Get down and rise your rump up."

At first i thought Todd was testing me if Im 'good' Enough. So I raise did what my trainer command me to do.

I also notice that he was taking his Pants and underwear down and I saw his Cock. I knew that I was begin rape now. He grab my rump and Rubbed his cock from my enterance. Then few min, He pushed it in. I yelped. He began doing this until i Moan or Groan. But i bit down my moan. Then i saw Red eyes watching us. My trainer saw it too and Pushed his cock inside of me again, But harder. Then out of nowhere, Maybe from the Red eyes pokemons, One of them shot a Water gun at Todd, He pull his cock out and ran away. I fainted, Because from all the Humping Ugh.

When he woke up, He saw Water, Sleeping next to him, He was shocked. Then they asked me if i want to stay here, And i said Yes so they did. And water was Happy, Way happy. So yea.

~End Flashback~

Now Water isnt Happy now... I just hope she be happy again and Hoped That She chose HIM as mate, Since he love her way to much.

**OMGOSH**

**What will happen next? And I will make a Another Pokemon story about Pokemon Shipping. Fiction T or M Soo Yea.. Oh and You can chose which shipping which should i do first. **

**Ex: GalladeXVarpeon.**

**Or ScizorX Varpoeon**

**or ScizorXMale Human **

**Gays. :D**

**I do Gay too/ Rape :3 **

**Wow... My brain is soo Preveted... **

**Oh well :]**


	5. Peaches!

Peaches1357- Thanks for the form! Your charrie will be on soon! :3

**I do not own Pokemons**

**I do not own Celesteon or Celestone... I wrote Celesteon wrong from all the story xD Aww Poo. **

**I do not own Path of the dinsty( ... I wrote it wrong didnt I?)'s Charries. **

**It belong to it's Rightful owners. **

**I do Own some of the names. **

**I am sorry If my spelling or/and Grammer sucks.**

**Well Lets began.**

* * *

Star, The leader of the clan, have said that her sister and her Mightly clan is coming, So act tough or Nice to them. If not.. You will be dead or kick out of the clan. Peaches, a Flareon, A new Memeber to the clan was confused. She was quiet, Peoples think she's shy and weak. So guess what? She was strong. Kinda. The last month, The Gurdians was attacking us. But we were ready. We fought. Expect Water, She was in the Mediance's den, She spained her leg. Remember the Scizor was telling his past? The Scizor have died. How? You may ask. He was killed by a Zangoose When we were in battle. While the Zangoose was gloating his victory, A strange Flareon, Which was Peaches fought the Zangoose. Couple of hour or min or so. We finally did it! We have killed some of the Gurdians. Celesteon have killed her old friends, The Absol and the small pokemons or weak.

Some of the couple days, The Mightly clan came with Star's sister. They didnt know the way to our camp. So Peaches, The flareon asked what are they doing here or so. The Mightly Clan's Leader didnt speak and use Flamethower on Peaches. But that did nothing to her. She was a Fire Type pokemon so she didnt get hurt. It more like Helping her. But she just stood there. Then Dusk came and said "Do not hurt her, She is a fellow Clanmate. You must be the clan that Star metion. Please follow me to there.' The Mightly clan follow Dusk and one of them was a Marshtomp, Bumped into Ghost. She woke up angry. "WHAT THE HELL DO NOT WAKE ME UP AGAIN OR YOU WILL BE KILL!" Her eyes turning red.

* * *

The day today.

Water was prengent with Fire's Egg(s). So she is one of a queen. The other have made a nursery. **(A/N This is almost like Warrior cats O.o, Well Expect is Warrior Pokemons! :3 )**

The mightly clan was called BloodClan. Ours was called Fangclan. For our sharp teeth.

* * *

↑ ↓ ← → ↖ ↗ ↙ ↘ ๑•ิ.•ั๑ ๑۩۞۩๑ ..:* εїз℡•۰•ō‚ل ٌ۩ ⊙ ஐ ↔ ↕ ‚ج پ¨ ‚ ‚، ¤ ღ ⊕ ب o O ㊝ ⊙ ۰ • ٌ × ÷ ≠ ≒ ∞ ˇ ± † √ ⊥ ↑ ↓ ← → ↖ ↗ ↙ ↘ ๑•ิ.•ั๑ ๑۩۞۩๑ ..:* εїз℡•۰•ō‚ل ٌ۩ ⊙ ஐ ↔ ↕ ‚ج پ¨ ‚ ‚، ¤ ღ ⊕ ب o O ㊝ ⊙ ۰§

* * *

~Later 2 days later~

Fangclan was being attack by some trainer who have a pikachu on his shoulder.(Ash, I hate him :l ). Star kill him with dragon claws. Even kill the pikachu. This is for a good cause. For saving her clan and her sister's.

* * *

~Later that day~

Water have lay her egg(s). There were 4 eggs. Water hissed at almost everyone(Who she didnt know). Two egg was green and the other were brown and tan. Her eggs will hatch in 3 or 4 days.

* * *

**Im making this short. **

**My head shouldnt think any thing yet. **


	6. AN: Help!

Hello Guys!

What should be the baby pokemons that i should put in?

Like Water's eggs.

Ex: Scizor.

Eevee?

A Unova region pokemon?


	7. AN:

**Im bit lazy right now. **

**But it will make the story later, Since im almost done with it..**

**My H button is broken so I have push it verry hard :( **

**Hope it get fix soon. **


End file.
